1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
An automatic two-wheeled vehicle is known wherein a structure includes a water-cooled engine of a forward-tilted cylinder, a radiator disposed upward of a line extending along the front surface of a cylinder block of the engine in a side view, and with an air intake pipe having a throttle body, in which the radiator and the throttle body are arranged side by side. See, for example, JP-A-2002-037166. In this configuration, the throttle body having an electric element can be arranged so as not to be affected by exhaust air heated by the radiator.
However, in the configuration in which the radiator and an air intake pipe are arranged side by side, there arises a problem that if the capacity of the radiator is increased due to the increase of the displacement of the engine or the like, the size in the vehicle width direction is increased.